For Azeroth and the Alliance !
by AnanasPower
Summary: Lothar's thoughts and feelings, when he left Karazhan to go fight at the Black Gate, until he brandished his old friend's sword. [Spoilers about the end of the movie Warcraft : The Beginning] ONE-SHOT


**For Azeroth and the Alliance !**

 **A Warcraft one-shot fanfiction**

 _ **Summary : Lothar's thoughts and feelings, when he left Karazhan to go fight at the Black Gate, until he brandished his old friend's sword. [Spoilers about the end of the movie**_ **Warcraft : The Beginning** _ **]**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I do not own Warcraft's characters, places, story and everything else, all rights go to Blizzard.**_

 _ **Warning : I'm not an English native speaker, so I apologize for all mistakes I might make in this text. I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.**_

 _ **As for my French (or French-speaking) followers : je sais que j'avais dit que je ne publierai plus avant septembre, mais j'ai écrit ça comme ça et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre pour le partager.**_

* * *

I just helped Khadgar kill Medhiv. I just helped the young mage kill the Guardian. My old friend who happened to be the one who summoned the orcs to Azeroth, the one who let my son, Callan, die and did nothing. The fel had twisted his mind and made him a demon. How did all of this happened ? Why did all of this happened ? I felt sorrow. Medhiv was my old friend. I was blaming myself because I did not see any of this coming. I was supposed to protect the king, the kingdom and its people, to protect Azeroth… And I failed, so now to save as many lives as I could, I killed an old friend…

My mind was racing so quickly I felt dizzy for a second. I saw Khadgar being engulfed in the green evil-looking magic. The fel. I reached out a hand to help him out of the fountain, but I was unsure if the kid could make it. He turned to me, bright green orbs looking right at me and I felt a shiver running down my spine. Was Khadgar going to become a demon like Medhiv ? I quickly stood up and stepped back, appalled at the sight of him radiating fel.

Then he moved so quickly I barely saw it. He stretched out his arm toward me and shot a blast of blue magic in my direction. I put my arms up in front of my face in a poor attempt to protect myself. But I did not feel pain, nor anything in fact. I opened my eyes again and saw the blue bubble of magic all around me, protecting me like a shield. Khadgar turned and placed his hand firmly on Medhiv's forehead. He was trying to aspirate the fel out of his body, I understood.

-You're stronger than he is, I said with a newly found confidence.

I was still inside the big blue bubble. I trusted the kid. He could make it. I saw him stood up and Medhiv's body returned to its human form.

-From light come darkness, Khadgar started chanting. And from darkness, light !

I shielded my eyes as a golden ray of magic appeared around the young mage and repelled the fel away. I heard a huge explosion and a magical wave blow away. When I opened my eyes again, the bubble around me had disappeared, and there was no more magical fluid in the fountain. I rushed in and knelt down in front of Khadgar, who was coughing and panting on the ground.

-Show me your eyes, I told him.

I needed to be sure. If he was infected too, what would I do ? He moved his head up and looked at me with reassuring brown eyes. A wave of relief went through my body. I heard my griffin's cry outside and looked up to see his form through the ceiling's window. I had to go, Llane surely needed me.

-I have to go, I said to Khadgar.

My eyes drifted a second to Medhiv, his body lifeless on the ground. It reminded me of my son, and all that I did not say to him before Blackhand, the orcs' war chief, killed him in front of me. I put a firm hand on Khadgar's shoulder, looking at him right in the eyes.

-I'm proud of you.

I truly was. Like I was proud of my son. And I would not make the same mistake of not telling people what I wanted to tell them. I saw Khadgar's smile and knew I said the right thing. I quickly stood up and ran, grabbing my sword on the way, and I jumped from the balcony, landing on my griffin's saddle with perfect timing. I took the reins and led him toward the demonic gate.

During the flight, I did not allow myself to think about what I just did. I would mourn my old friend later. Now my king, my friend, my brother, needed me. I forced myself to focus solely on the battle I was about to fight in. I reviewed in my mind everything I remembered from my previous fights with orcs. All the weaknesses I knew : their lack of speed and agility, how they used mostly brutal strength. I was prepared for anything, except what I saw when I flew over the battlefield.

I easily spotted Llane's shining armour on the ground. He was lifeless, there was not a single human still standing. I noticed the cages were empty and there was less bodies on the ground than the number of soldiers we sent, so I assumed they found a way to escape. But Llane did not make it. I saw Blackhand, now infected by the fel, pick up his body and threw it in the crowd of orcs.

The pain was huge. I had lost him. How could I let this happen ? I saw the orcs holding his body above them like a trophy, and I saw red. I wanted blood. I wanted revenge.

With a loud cry of my griffin, sword ready in my hand, I dived in the middle of my enemies. I landed, rolled on the ground and plunged my sword in an orc's foot, earning a scream from the green beast. I stabbed another right in his heart, sliced the throat of the previous one and ran to Llane's body while my griffin was keeping the orcs away. I knelt down and that's when it saw it. I first did not believe it, how could I ? I grabbed Llane's armour and moved it a bit to get a better look. It was not a nightmare. It was real. And thousands times worse than the worst nightmare I could ever have.

Garona's dagger. _In_ Llane's neck.

I did not understand, I could not understand. I just felt pain. Like someone stabbed me near the heart, close enough to surely die, far enough to stay in pure agony for a while. But it was not only physical pain. I wanted to scream, cry, kill, run away… I could feel treason, like poison in my veins. But also great sorrow, and something I could not quite place first.

Then it hit me, hard. I liked Garona. I did not love her, but there was something. And it made the feeling of treason even bitter. And the sorrow even greater. I have lost my wife long ago. I have lost my son yesterday. I have lost my old friend Medhiv a moment ago. I just lost my king, friend and brother. And now I've lost another person dear to my heart. It was indescribable. It was… purely horrible.

Why did she kill him ? How could she do that to me ? She said that orcs do not lie. She said she would try to protect the king. She gave me her necklace with her mother's tusk. I thought she liked me too, like I liked her…

My body acted on his own, good for me because I would have let the orcs kill me. I picked up the king's body and put it on my griffin's saddle. I jumped behind and took off, but I suddenly felt dragged back on the ground and after that I lost consciousness. The last thing I thought of was Garona's eyes. Hypnotic, beautiful eyes, between green and blue. Then everything went black.

I regained my senses, I do not know how long after. I was still alive. But how ? Why ? I was lying on my back. I felt pain on my body, nothing serious though. I felt the feeling of treason and sorrow again. And I remembered the reason of why I was feeling it.

Llane's body. I had to bring it back in Stormwind. I turned my head to the right, noticing the orcs were surrounding me in a large circle. Blackhand was on the opposite side. When he saw I had woken up he threw my sword toward me. It planted on the ground inches away from my face.

-Mak'gora, he said in his low and deep bestial voice.

Garona had explained to me what Mak'gora was. A duel until death, an old orc tradition. I highly doubted I could leave this place alive, even if I won.

So I stood up. My king's and companions' deaths would not be vain. My son's death would not be vain. I would kill this filthy beast that was Blackhand, and kill every other orc if I needed to. But Blackhand was my priority right now. I had a personal business with him.

I was determinate. I wanted blood and revenge. Now was the time to take it.

I grabbed my sword firmly with my right hand and pulled it out the ground.

He stopped pacing and faced me. We stayed still a moment. He started walking again and I did not move, I kept my eyes focused on him and nothing else. I saw the spark of challenge and defiance in his eyes. And decided to shut it forever.

I sprinted toward him. He started running just after I did. He raised his arms, preparing to smash me and beat me into a bloody mess of human flesh and bones. I knelt down and slid forward, passing under him between his legs, slicing him mercilessly. He was deadly wounded. But he did not deserve to live another second, to breathe another inhale of the air of Azeroth. So I turn to face him again.

He was showing his back to me, on his knelt, grunting in pain, clutching his abdomen in a delusional attempt of keeping the disgusting, malefic and thick green blood running out of his wound. I took two steps and violently plunged my sword in him. His back arched as his loud scream of pain echoed around us. I pulled out the blade and sent his dead body to the ground with my foot.

-For my son, I said in a low, hard voice.

Now at least one of my gone loved ones was avenged. But I did not comfort me. I was too deep in the pain, the sorrow, the feeling of treason, to feel relieved by this scum's death, even from my hand. I felt empty. Broken beyond repair, and my world shattered in million pieces, burnt to ashes.

I looked toward Gul'dan. And Garona, standing in front of him. Of course, now she was accepted by this dark sorcerer and the Horde. She had killed our king. That gained her a great honour. And when I looked at her, I recognize the look on her face and the spark in her eyes. I looked the same right now. Regret, pain, sadness, was written all over her features.

-Kill him, Gul'dan ordered.

I turned and walked away. I did not care what Garona's was feeling. She did this to me. I had nothing to do with her now, except killing her for what she did. But not today.

-Kill him ! Gul'dan repeated.

I carried on walking, straight into the crowd of orcs, without fear. I heard Gul'dan heavy steps and her voice stopping him. But I did not care. The pain was coming back in huge, terrible waves, crashing on me with more and more violence. The mental one, that is.

I walked my way through the orcs. They made a path for me, and when I was walking by them, they would place a fist above their heart like a silent tribute. They had honour. They were letting me live, go away with my king's dead body. I pained me even more. I just walked straight. I picked up Llane's body and get on the saddle without a word. I took off. As I flew above the crowd of orcs, I looked right into Garona's eyes, but I could not give her the forgiveness she was silently pleading.

My griffin flew back to Stormwind. I forced myself to look straight in front of me, to not think about it, about what happened. Or I would crumble down. And now was not the time. There were people still counting on me. My sister, the Queen. My niece and my nephew. Khadgar. The people of Azeroth. And I had no right to fail them. I could not, and I would not.

I did not say a word as I arrived in front of the royal palace. I had the king's body in my arms. People just stopped and stared at me, in horror shock. I saw my sister running down the stairs with a panicked look, holding up her dress to avoid tripping. She froze a few steps away from me, her hands on her mouth.

-No ! she screamed, falling on her knees. No ! Llane…

She sobbed and cried quietly. I handed the king's body to four guards and told them to bring him to the throne room before I rushed to my sister's side and wrapped her in a tight embrace. I stayed like this a long time, trying to soothe her as I was holding back my own tears. I had to be strong for her. I was the only pillar still standing in her world. Her children were too young, they were going to need her. But she needed to let go once. Like me, but I would do it later. Alone. Once all of this was ended. For now I needed my pain, my sorrow, and my anger, to keep me walking with my head up, to keep me fighting, to win this war that just started.

-What happened ? she asked.

-Taria, do not do this to yourself, I said softly.

-Tell me ! she ordered with her commanding voice.

I shivered. She did not use that tone a lot. But when she did, well… you closed your mouth and obeyed.

-I do not know for sure everything that happened. When I arrived, they were all dead… I said, staring at the void as the vivid memories were in front of my eyes. Not a single human was still standing. When I managed to retrieve Llane's body… I found Garona's dagger in his neck. And she was alive, standing next to Gul'dan. I only know she killed him. I am sorry.

She rested her head on my chest a little longer.

-Tomorrow, we will hold the ceremony, she told me as she stood up.

I just stood there, watching her walking back to the palace with her head held high and an aura of authority around her.

-Lothar ? she said from the top of the stairs.

I just locked my eyes on hers.

-Thank you. For going there, and bring his body back.

I slowly nodded as she disappeared inside.

The rest of the day was a blur, except for when I told Khadgar about Garona's dagger. I was angry and did not wish to speak about it so I cut him short.

The day after I prepared for the ceremony. I did not sleep that night. I was thinking about fierce green-blue eyes, looking at me after murdering my king.

The people were gathered in front of the palace. Dignitaries were seated. I was there, with my niece and my nephew, on the right side of the Queen. Khadgar, and a mage from the Kirin Tor were on the other side. Behind the Queen, the late king was lying in his armour. My heart tightened greatly but I did not move an inch.

Be strong. Stand tall. I was chanting this in my head. "Fake it until you make it". I had to.

-There is no greater blessing a city could have, than a king who would sacrifice himself for his people.

Taria's speech was right and true.

-But such a sacrifice must be earned, we must deserve it. If we only show our unity, to mourn a good man's death. Was King Llane wrong to believe in you ?

The people shouted "No !", "We will avenge you my lady !". I felt that I was not alone in this fight. We would fight, and we would win. Khadgar respectfully took Llane's sword.

-Lead us to combat against the orcs, Lothar ! someone shouted.

Khadgar approached me with the beautiful blade. The people started chanting my name. I tightly grasped the sword and walked to stand next to my sister. I put a comforting arm on her back, sharing a look with her. We trusted each other for everything. She trusted me to avenge her husband's death, to protect our kingdom and people. And I did not plan on fail her.

I brandished the sword.

-For Azeroth ! I shouted. For Azeroth and the Alliance !

-For Azeroth ! For the Alliance ! the people repeated with faith.

They had faith in me. I could feel the weight of the invisible yet huge and heavy burden on my shoulders. Good thing my shoulders were strong. Because I had orcs to kill, a war to win, and people to avenge.

The Horde will taste the weapons of the Alliance. And I will make sure it will be the last thing they see in this world.

* * *

 _ **I truly hope I did not make to many mistakes...**_

 _ **Anyway, please don't forget reviews, and thanks for reading.**_


End file.
